Promesa
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Un encuentro casual en la niñez marcó la vida de ambos para siempre, después de una promesa hecha por dos inocentes niños. Pero el tiempo pasa, las personas cambian y las promesas se olvidan si no son dichas con el corazón.


_Hola gente linda._

_Paso a dejar mi aporte para el séptimo día. Febrero es el mes de amor, el mes del Aoki ¡Feliz Mes Aoki a todas!_

_Declaración: Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fujimaki sensei. Este Fanfic está escrito con motivo del evento __**Mes Aoki**__, organizado por el grupo de FB __**Aoki Lovers**__. _

_jhsflsfljsdhgfljskdh_

**Promesa**

.

.

_Kise Ryota a la edad de seis años…_

.

.

Ya llevaba caminando por ese bosque más de media hora y aún no había logrado ver ningún fantasma de los antiguos Samuráis. Tal vez su hermana tenía razón y debía volver en la noche. "Cuando no hay luces alrededor es la hora en que los muertos aparecen", había dicho la chica, de seguro sus intenciones eran asustarlo o hacerlo desistir de su idea de encontrar algún espíritu de un guerrero famoso, pero no había logrado efecto alguno.

Este era el tercer día que pasaban en una antigua posada ubicada en los faldeos del monte Fuji, un lugar que gozaba de un entorno natural casi intocado sólo a un par de horas de Tokio. Su madre pensó que sus tres hijos se divertirían mucho en ese lugar, pero esos tres días habían sido un total aburrimiento para él. No había más niños en el lugar, sólo la anciana que atendía la posada, y no estaba entre los planes de sus hermanas jugar con él. Por eso se había sentido tan emocionado cuando la abuela de la posada le contó que en el pasado se había desarrollado una gran batalla en el bosque colindante, y que los espíritus de los Samuráis que no habían encontrado el descanso, aún vagaban entre los árboles. Esa misma tarde, después del almuerzo, había salido en busca de los espíritus.

Pero ya no le parecía tan buena idea. Ese bosque de verdad parecía un bosque fantasmal; era oscuro, los rayos del sol apenas atravesaban las densas copas de los árboles, los troncos se retorcían, tomando curiosas formas y el suelo estaba lleno de musgo y hojas muertas, húmedas porque ahí abajo nunca llegaba directa la luz del sol. Esa humedad ya le había traspasado las zapatillas y ahora, con los pies mojados, empezaba a sentir frío. Las galletas que había llevado para el camino ya se le habían acabado y lo que era peor, creía estar completamente perdido. Había salido sin rumbo fijo, ni siquiera seguía un sendero y ahora no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba; sólo había bosque y más bosque a su alrededor.

Se paró frente a un gran árbol, centenario sin duda, sus raíces gruesas y torcidas le impedían el paso y tuvo que esquivarlas, dando un rodeo. Iba saltando entre las ramas bajas cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó llevándose una mano a la zona adolorida, miró al suelo y vio una bellota, ¿eso lo había golpeado? Se dio la vuelta lento, su primera impresión fue que había dado por fin con los espíritus de los antiguos Samuráis, pero cuando se giró, sólo vio a un niño escondido entre las ramas de un enorme árbol—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

—¡Ah! Pero si sólo eres un niño —respondió el otro con un claro aire de desilusión—. Creí que eras una yousei1.

—¿Y así es como tratas a una yousei? ¿A golpes?

—Mejor da las gracias que no caíste en mi trampa —el chico saltó de entre las raíces altas donde estaba parado y se acercó caminando tranquilo, se movía con experticia entre todas esas ramas y raíces, como si perteneciera a ese lugar—. Yo no quiero golpear a una yousei, quiero capturar una.

Sólo en ese instante, Ryota se giró, siguiendo la mirada del niño, y pudo ver una trampa de red camuflada entre las hojas del suelo, se volvió a girar hacia el niño, y detalló ahora su ropa estilo militar y la pintura negra que llevaba en su cara, claramente tratando de realizar un camuflaje. El chico era moreno, de pelo corto y ojos azules intensos, tal vez tenían la misma edad, pero el moreno era un poco más grande y más fuerte que él. Se quedó mirándolo por un rato, interesado: tal vez él no era el único en ese bosque buscando espíritus.

—¿Para qué quieres capturar una yousei?

—Es obvio, ¿no? —dijo el chico mirándolo como si fuera el idiota más grande del mundo; aun así, se dio el trabajo de responderle con paciencia—. Si capturas una, te cumplirá todos los deseos que quieras.

—¡Deberíamos capturar una juntos ahora! —le respondió animado; sus ojos brillaron de emoción—. Yo le pediría un pastel de limón y uno de fresas.

—¡Qué idiota! ¿Cómo vas a gastar un deseo en algo tan estúpido?

—¡Pero es que tengo hambre!

Entonces, el chico lo miró de arriba abajo. Ryota tenía los labios fruncidos en un puchero y sus manos se afirmaban a los tirantes de su mochila. El chico de pronto soltó un suspiro y se encaminó más hacia la espesura del bosque, desapareciendo entre la verde floresta en un par de segundos; y dejó tras su paso una sensación de vacío y miedo.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —gritó asustado mirando en todas direcciones—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Ven —el chico apareció desde atrás del tronco de un árbol—, te voy a llevar a mi cuartel.

Ryota se encaminó tras él, sin siquiera reparar en que el chico se metía cada vez más y más en lo profundo del bosque. Trataba de mantenerle el paso, pero el moreno se movía con demasiada facilidad por entre los matorrales y él siempre parecía ir varios pasos atrás, por mucho que se empeñaba en alcanzarlo.

Iba mirando fijo la espalda del moreno para no perderlo de vista, por eso no se percató del desnivel que había en el terreno que pisaba, e inevitablemente perdió pie, dejando tras de sí un gritito agudo de sorpresa y miedo.

—¡Yousei! ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó el niño dándose la vuelta; con seguridad había sentido el grito—. Tal vez si eras una yousei después de todo y ahora desapareciste.

—¡Claro que no, tonto! —le gritó desde el fondo del corte del camino en donde había caído; su ropa y su cara ahora estaban cubiertas por el barro—. Mejor ayúdame —pidió estirando una mano, pero sólo consiguió que el moreno se riera de él en su cara.

—¿De dónde eres tú? —el chico le preguntó cuando por fin pudo parar de reír y le estiró la mano para ayudarlo—. Nunca había visto a alguien tan inútil.

—De Tokio.

—¡Con razón! Eres el típico niñito de ciudad —el moreno aún seguía riendo, pero ahora reiniciaron la marcha.

—Discúlpame, por no ser un niño salvaje como tú.

—¿Y qué hace un niño de ciudad como tú en estos bosques salvajes? —preguntó con un claro tono de burla.

—He venido a buscar los espíritus de los antiguos Samuráis.

—Esos se ven en la noche, no ahora —el moreno le comentó totalmente desinteresado—. Has venido a la hora equivocada.

—¿Tú has visto alguno?

—¡Muchos! —el chico se dio la vuelta y lo miró sonriente. Hasta ahora no había sonreído, y en ese instante Ryota se dio cuenta que tenía una sonrisa hermosa; transparente y afable, de esas que te alegran el alma con sólo verlas—. Aquí es, este es mi cuartel.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Ryota estaba jadeante, empapado en sudor y en barro. Miró alrededor, pero sólo vio más árboles en torno a un lugar plano; al menos ya habían dejado atrás la ladera por la que venían subiendo. Le costó darse cuenta del "cuartel" del que hablaba el chico, sólo lo vio cuando alzó la cabeza por casualidad para quitarse una basura del pelo, era una casa construida en un árbol enorme.

—¿Una casa en un árbol?

—Es mi cuartel —el moreno le habló lleno de orgullo—. ¡Ven, sígueme!

Subieron por unos escalones escuálidos, anclados al tronco del árbol por un único clavo en el centro. Ryota se preguntó si todo eso lo había hecho el chico por sí solo, se veía como un gran trabajo, tal vez había recibido la ayuda de los espíritus de los Samuráis. El moreno iba adelante, escalando firmemente cada uno de los peldaños, algunos ya estaban sueltos y se movían peligrosamente con su peso, pero el chico no mostraba miedo alguno, así que él tampoco lo mostró. Cuando sólo le faltaban dos peldaños para llegar a la seguridad del piso de madera, el moreno le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a subir, desde el borde del cuartel era una caída de casi tres metros.

—Lo que estás a punto de ver, no se lo he mostrado a ningún otro ser humano —le chico le hizo esta confesión antes de dejarlo subir por completo, pero Ryota se entretuvo a pensar en qué había significado ese "ningún otro ser humano", tal vez era verdad que los espíritus de los Samuráis lo habían ayudado a construir su fuerte—. ¿Estás preparado? —luego de un asentimiento de cabeza, el moreno lo jaló con fuerza y por fin estuvo dentro del cuartel.

Dentro había un par de muebles viejos que servían para dar algo de comodidad al lugar, un par de mantas, recortes pegados en las paredes, armas que parecían muy reales, pero al mirarlas en detención te dabas cuenta que eran de juguete, y un baúl.

—Esos son mis tesoros —le dijo el moreno señalando el baúl; había notado que lo estaba mirando.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Tal vez algún día te deje verlos, pero primero debo saber si puedo confiar en ti —el chico se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado—. Ahora debes comer —se acercó a un viejo mueble y de los cajones sacó unos dulces.

Bajo consejo del recientemente bautizado por él como niño salvaje, Ryota se sacó la ropa mojada y la colgó en una de las ventanas del cuartel, esperando que ésta se seque un poco, luego ambos se metieron bajo una manta, recostados boca abajo en el suelo encima de otra frazada y comieron sus chocolates animados. El chico le mostró un libro sobre espíritus mitológicos del Japón antiguo, le contó que él estaba seguro que en esos bosques algún día podría atrapar a uno de ellos.

—El secreto está en saber cómo reconocerlos y capturarlos —le dijo.

—¿Y no te da miedo?

—¡Claro que no! Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, fue la hora de abandonar el fuerte. El moreno sabía guiarse a la perfección por el bosque, aun cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y la penumbra dentro del bosque era más espesa. Ryota se mantuvo cerca del moreno todo el tiempo, tomado firmemente de su chaqueta estilo militar para no perderlo de vista, aunque en ningún momento reconoció que tenía miedo. Ya estaba oscuro cuando salieron a campo abierto, pero desde ahí recordaba el camino y podría llegar sin problemas a la posada.

—Aquí estoy bien, ya sé cómo llegar.

—Bien —el chico se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección contraria, pero se dio vuelta de pronto para gritarle a la distancia—. Nos vemos mañana aquí mismo.

—¿A qué hora?

—A primera hora, es obvio —respondió otra vez como si lo considerara un estúpido. Luego de una pausa en que pensó en silencio, volvió a hablar—. Primera hora es luego del desayuno que sirven en la posada —fue lo último que dijo y se encaminó al trote hasta su casa.

—¡Oye, espera! —le gritó mirándolo alejarse, pero el moreno ya no volvió a parar.

Ryota sonrió amplio y también se encaminó al trote rumbo a la posada. Cuando llegó su madre lo castigó, por supuesto, estaba muerta de la preocupación por su desaparición, y hasta llegó a prohibirle salir de nuevo sin avisar. Él no le hizo caso, ahora tenía un amigo con el que viviría un montón de aventuras y no recordaba la última vez que se había divertido tanto, así que a la mañana siguiente, tal como habían acordado, se encontraron en la intersección que separaba sus caminos.

Esa fue su rutina por más de una semana. Todos los días salía corriendo después del desayuno y sólo regresaba hasta caída la noche. Se pasaban el día explorando el bosque, reparando el fuerte, buscando las katanas de los Samuráis que habían muerto en la batalla, tendiendo trampas para atrapar a los espíritus del bosque, rastreando las huellas que según el moreno eran dejadas por las yousei.

Después del tercer día, su madre optó por dejar de prohibirle las salidas, porque se dio cuenta que no tenía caso, pero cuando llegó la noche del sábado, se encargó de recordarle que al día siguiente se marcharían después de almuerzo. Las dos semanas de vacaciones de su madre se le habían pasado demasiado rápido y ahora no quería despedirse. Hasta había llorado y suplicado para que se quedaran más tiempo, pero ella le había explicado con toda la paciencia y amor del mundo que no podían quedarse más, que debían volver a Tokio y a su hogar. Ella le dijo que como despedida, le diera un regalo a su amigo.

Al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron en la intersección como los diez días anteriores, Ryota ya tenía listo su regalo.

Se encaminaron a la carrera hacia el cuartel, con el paso de los días, el chico salvaje había dejado de llamarlo _mi_ cuartel, para pasar a ser _nuestro_ cuartel e incluso Ryota ya había incorporado un montón de cosas al baúl de los tesoros; resultó que el baúl contenía varios juguetes, petardos, algunas fotos, unos pocos libros y algunas revistas de adultos, que no les llamaba la atención a ninguno de los dos, así que Ryota nunca pudo entender qué hacían ahí ni cómo habían adquirido el título de "tesoros".

Cada día se demoraban menos en llegar al fuerte, porque Ryota aprendía día a día a desplazarse en el bosque, y ese día les tomó la mitad de lo que les tomó el primero. Saltaron riachuelos, bajaron a saltos por las laderas, escalaron enormes raíces, esquivaron con facilidad las retorcidas ramas, hasta que por fin llegaron y subieron ambos con la misma rapidez por los inestables peldaños.

—Niño salvaje del bosque, hay algo que quiero decirte —se paró frente a él y le dijo poniéndose extremadamente serio—. Hoy en la tarde debo volver a Tokio.

—Ya lo sabía, idiota —el moreno no se veía complicado, comenzó a buscar entre los cajones y sacó un par de cosas que guardó en su mochila—. Mejor aprovechemos el tiempo y vayamos a cazar algún espíritu del bosque.

—Pero… —de algún modo se había sentido descolocado con su respuesta, así que lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo del brazo—. Yo no quiero irme, estoy muy triste.

—¡No seas tonto! Eso no significa que no nos volveremos a ver —el chico se giró para mirarlo a los ojos; no se veía ni triste ni afectado—. Puedes volver a este lugar cuando quieras, ¿no?

Sólo en ese momento volvió a sentir alegría, una que no había sentido ni cuando su madre lo consoló secándole las lágrimas. Era verdad, tal vez él tendría que irse, pero podrían volver todas las vacaciones, y así no se separaría nunca de su amigo.

—Te hice un regalo —le dijo por fin, sonriendo amplio. Buscó dentro de su mochila y sacó dos pulseras echas de dos hilos entrelazados; uno azul y otro amarillo—. Es una pulsera de la amistad.

El chico rio animado, se notaba que su regalo le había causado mucha diversión, pero Ryota temió que no estuviera tomando en serio su regalo hasta que lo vio tomar una de las pulseras de su mano, y amarrarla alrededor de su muñeca, y no sólo eso, cuando terminó, se encargó de amarrar también la de él.

—¡Listo! —dijo alzando su brazo moreno al cielo, mostrando la pulsera que colgaba algo suelta de su muñeca—. Con esto seremos amigos por siempre.

—¡No, espera! —lo interrumpió tomándole la mano entre la suyas—. Necesito que me hagas una promesa.

—¿Una promesa? ¿Cuál?

—Primero debes jurar que la vas a cumplir.

—¡Cómo voy a jurar eso, si ni sé lo que me vas a pedir!

—¡Sólo hazlo!

—Está bien… —acordó con un tono cansado. En ningún momento hizo el amague de deshacer el contacto que mantenía el rubio sobre su mano—. ¿Qué promesa?

—Prométeme que esta no será la última vez que nos veremos, prométeme que nos volveremos a encontrar, prométeme que estaremos juntos por siempre.

—¡Eso es muy fácil! —le respondió con una sonrisa; se veía muy confiado de poder cumplirla—. ¡Lo prometo!

—Ahora debemos sellar nuestra promesa —estuvo a punto de escupirse la mano para sellar su promesa, pero el moreno lo interrumpió.

—¡Así no! —dijo tomándole la mano—. Los verdaderos hombres sellan sus promesas con sangre, así se aseguran que se cumplirán.

—¿Con sangre? —preguntó algo espantado, trató de liberar su mano del agarre del moreno, pero no pudo.

—¡No seas miedoso, yousei! —el moreno sacó su cortapluma y le pinchó el pulgar al Ryota y luego el suyo. En realidad eso no le había dolido nada, así que dejó de luchar.

—Es una promesa —murmuraron al unísono, mirándose a los ojos y uniendo sus pulgares.

.

.

_Kise Ryota a la edad de catorce años…_

.

.

Ryota abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido por el sueño del que acababa de despertar. Soñaba con el día en que lo conoció a _él_, al chico más notable, único, sorprendente y cautivante que había visto en toda su vida. Al final resultó que después de ese viaje nunca habían vuelto a visitar esa posada y ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre.

Nunca lo volvió a ver, pero soñaba con _él_ a menudo.

Se dio vuelta en la cama y vio sobre la mesita de noche la pulsera que años atrás él mismo hizo. Siempre la llevaba consigo aunque no siempre se la ponía, ahora sólo la utilizaba cuando tenía algo importante que hacer y se sentía nervioso o intranquilo; de algún modo llevar esa pulsera siempre lograba tranquilizarlo.

Así que ese día, luego de la ducha y de colocado el uniforme, se amarró también la pulsea a la muñeca derecha. Sabía que era ridículo, pero estaba algo nervioso ese día, era su primer día en una nueva escuela: la Secundaria Teiko. Sus padres habían decidido cambiarlo porque creían que este nuevo colegio le ayudaría más en su futuro; era conocido por sus exigentes estándares.

Pero cuando llegó ahí, su decepción era casi total. La secundaria era tan normal como cualquier otra, tan aburrida como cualquier otra.

Le bastó con la primera de las clases para hacerse una completa impresión de esa escuela. No se diferenciaba a las demás: protocolar, elitista, aspiracional; todos los alumnos ahí se veían desesperados por sobresalir, por ser alguien remarcado, por conseguir el éxito. Las chicas eran iguales donde quiera que fuera, siempre sonriéndole, siempre gritando por él, siempre buscando lo mismo: acercarse al conocido modelo, sin siquiera querer conocer en el fondo a Kise Ryota.

Para cuando llegó la tarde, su letargo era absoluto. Su estado de aburrimiento era prácticamente permanente y no había nada que pudiera entretenerlo, nada se comparaba a los once días de aventuras vividos junto a un niño salvaje en medio de un bosque encantado, y debía reconocer que nunca volvió a divertirse tanto. Ahora, ya estaba acostumbrado al tedio y a la rutina.

Caminaba igual de desganado que siempre por los jardines de la escuela, venía saliendo de una clase de deportes, y optó por tomar el camino corto, atravesando justo por la zona de los gimnasios. Su mirada aletargada, sus parpados pesados, sus manos en los bolsillos, su caminar desganado, su bolso colgando apenas de su hombro, todo delataba la poca motivación que sentía en su vida, aunque ese día se sentía especialmente melancólico, tal vez era por el sueño…

Siempre se sentía triste después de soñar con _él_, y la verdad no entendía cómo seguía soñando con algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo. A veces hasta le gustaba creer que todo había sido una invención de su mente, que el niño salvaje era en realidad un amigo imaginario; después de todo, nunca nadie de su familia lo había visto, su madre le había dicho que era muy probable que sólo hubiera sido una invención de su mente de niño necesitada de aventuras. Otros días, se convencía a sí mismo que esa pulsera era una prueba de que todo había sido real.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y estiró la mano derecha al cielo. El sol brillaba en lo alto en medio de un cielo despejado y celeste, vio con claridad la pulsera azul y amarilla que colgaba de su muñeca y volvió a suspirar. Sólo cuando sintió el fuerte golpe en la nuca, volvió forzado a la realidad.

El golpe fue demasiado fuerte, se llevó ambas manos a la zona adolorida por inercia, apretando los dientes para no soltar algún indigno quejido de dolor. Se enderezó molesto y se dio la vuelta para ver al causante de ese golpe, pero su ceño fruncido y sus ánimos de pelea se borraron en un segundo y fueron reemplazados por la más pura sorpresa al verlo a _él_.

—¡Hola! —el moreno lo saludó alzando la mano, con una sonrisa en los labios; con la misma sonrisa hipnotizante que tenía la primera vez que lo conoció.

Del niño salvaje que conoció años atrás, no quedaba nada, ahora era un chico enorme; alto, fuerte, su playera sin mangas dejaba a la vista la piel morena de sus brazos y sus poderosos bíceps. Estaba sudado, pero eso hacía que siguiera exudando ese aire indómito en pleno centro de Tokio; era como si la ciudad no hubiera afectado en nada su carácter de niño del bosque encantado.

Ryota no podía salir de su asombro. Hasta que después de minutos de silencio y reconocimiento mutuo, por fin pudo formular una torpe respuesta.

—Parece que tú tienes por costumbre saludar a la gente a golpes, ¿verdad?

—Fue sólo para no perder el hábito.

Al menos el chico se acordaba de él, eso era algo bueno, significaba que todo había sido real, que no había sido un simple sueño.

—Así que admites haberme golpeado a propósito —miró alrededor buscando el objeto culpable del dolor que sentía en la nuca y reconoció el balón de básquet cerca de sus pies, se agachó y lo sostuvo con una mano—. Toma.

—Gracias —el moreno lo recibió entre sus manos; seguía viéndose igual de relajado que siempre, como si no hubieran pasado los años, como si continuaran siendo los mismos niños de antes.

—Menos mal que apareciste, ya me estaba aburriendo demasiado aquí solo —le comentó como por casualidad; su tono de voz era bajo y suave, más grave de lo usual en él.

—¿Estabas aburrido? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —primero el moreno lo miró extrañado, parpadeó un poco; parecía que lo seguía encontrando un verdadero idiota—. Entonces sígueme, tengo una gran aventura que mostrarte —se dio la vuelta y se encaminó con paso tranquilo hacia el gimnasio.

Ryota lo siguió, hipnotizado. Todo era igual que la primera vez que lo vio, lo seguía ciegamente, dejándose llevar por un impulso profundo e inexplicable del corazón. Sentía que a él lo podía seguir a cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado, sería una aventura grandiosa. La vida era tan distinta estando con él…

—¿Qué es eso que me vas a mostrar ahora?

—El básquet —le respondió mirándolo por encima del hombro; la sonrisa iba tatuada en su rostro—. Ya verás ¡Te encantará!

—¡Espera! —corrió tras sus pasos y lo sostuvo del brazo; tiempo atrás había cometido el error de no preguntarle su nombre, esta vez la historia no iba a ser igual. El moreno al mirar su mano sosteniéndolo, posó su mirada azul profundo en la antigua pulsera, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Al final, nunca te pregunté ni siquiera eso.

—Aomine Daiki —respondió riéndose de él, divertido. Parecía que todo era igual que hace tiempo en el bosque, pero a la vez todo era distinto—. No es necesario que me digas el tuyo, todos aquí saben que eres el famoso modelo Kise-kun.

—Cuidado, voy a terminar pensando que eres un acosador.

—¡No seas idiota! —le respondió al tiempo que se desprendía de su agarre y se volvía a encaminar hacia el gimnasio—. Eres lo más comentado por estos días en el colegio.

Ryota lo volvió a seguir. En cierta forma, notaba una distancia que antes no existía entre los dos, tal vez la vida era mucho más simple cuando eran niños, ahora todo era más complicado. Aomine no había mencionado nada de su promesa, ni de la pulsera, ni del tiempo en que no se habían visto; se comportaba con una naturalidad que casi dolía. Pero a pesar de todo, Ryota lo siguió sin cuestionamientos. No estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar la oportunidad de vivir una gran aventura a su lado de nuevo.

Y como le prometiera Aomine, el básquet fue toda una aventura. Volvió a sonreír otra vez, volvió a sentirse libre, vivo, como cuando jugaban a cazar espíritus del bosque. Pero al final resultó que los tiempos buenos duran poco, y aunque esta vez ninguno de los dos se marchó, se separaron; la historia de ambos siempre había sido así: fugaz, efímera, fragmentada…

.

.

_Kise Ryota a la edad de dieciséis años. _

.

.

Las risas y las voces animadas de los jugadores de Kaijo se oían por todo el camarín. El partido de cuartos de final con el instituto Fukuda Sogo había terminado al fin, y ellos eran uno de los cuatro equipos finalistas de la Winter Cup.

Ryota había visto a Aomine junto a Momoi en las graderías, pero cuando vio en su dirección al finalizar el partido, ya se había ido. Lo más probable era que se hubiera aburrido. La distancia que sintió entre ambos desde el día en que lo volvió a encontrar, ahora era tanta, que se le hacía prácticamente insondable. Tal vez había llegado su tiempo de crecer, de dejar de pensar en juegos y fantasías de niños. Era tiempo de olvidar una promesa que ahora parecía absurda, recordada sólo por él.

—¿Y tú qué piensas, Kise? —la pregunta de Moriyama lo desconcertó y lo regresó a la realidad al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pienso? ¿De qué?

—Estás más distraído de lo habitual —bufó Moriyama guardando sus últimas prendas dentro del bolso—. ¿Es por tu tobillo? ¿Aún te duele?

—No, descuida, senpai, estoy bien —le sonrió con naturalidad, con una sonrisa tranquila. Ryota paseó la mirada por el camarín y notó que todos lo miraban, pero él no quería seguir preocupando a nadie más—. Pero dime, ¿de qué hablaban?

—¿Crees que las promesas de amor se pueden cumplir, o sólo son frases dichas para conquistar a alguien y nada más? —Moriyama le volvió a preguntar, contándole de la plática que tenía el resto del esquipo mientras él los ignoraba perdido en sus pensamientos—. Yo creo que depende de la persona a la que se la digas, si es muy linda o no tanto ¡Ya sabes! Mientras más linda sea, mayor es la probabilidad de que la promesa sí se cumpla.

—No depende de la persona, depende de la sinceridad de tus sentimientos al hacer una promesa —Ryota respondió con voz suave, cargada de melancolía; esa pregunta le había llegado justo al corazón—. Cuando se promete algo y luego se olvida, sólo significa que los sentimientos no eran verdaderos.

—¡Qué profundo! —Moriyama paró en seco sus movimientos y se limitó a mirarlo, sorprendido—. ¡No me digas que ya le hiciste una promesa de amor eterno a alguien!

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! Yo sólo…

—¡Ya basta de tonterías! —Kasamatsu decidió intervenir, abogando por la sanidad mental de todo su equipo—. Es mejor que vayamos saliendo, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí.

—¡Sí, capitán!

Se encaminaron todos detrás de su líder y su entrenador, Ryota caminaba al final del grupo, un poco más lento y desganado, aún sentía un leve malestar en el tobillo, aunque no quiso hacérselo saber al resto del equipo. Cuando salieron del enorme complejo deportivo donde se desarrollaba el torneo, ya estaba oscuro y el viento frío del invierno se hizo sentir de inmediato. Ryota apuró el paso para alcanzar a sus superiores cuando sintió el golpe de una lata de bebidas vacía sobre su cabeza.

—¡Aominecchi! —se quejó al sentir el golpe en la nuca, aunque éste no había sido tan fuerte como los anteriores que había recibido de parte del moreno; ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta, pero ya sabía que era él. Se giró sobre los talones sólo para comprobar sus sospechas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido.

—Tenía algo que hacer —el moreno respondió con un tono apático, tan típico de su nueva personalidad que lo hizo sentir nostalgia por el niño del bosque; eran tan distintos.

—Tenías alg… —interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos de golpe al ver los nudillos enrojecidos de Aomine; era obvio que había estado peleando—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te peleaste?

—¿Ah, esto? No es nada, Kise —respondió mirándose la mano y encogiéndose de hombros, tan natural que descolocaba verlo así.

—¿Lo que tenías que hacer era eso? ¿Pelearte con alguien? —Ryota lo miró serio, había algo de reproche en el tono de su voz, pero el moreno no se inmutó—. Sabes que algo así te puede costar caro si alguien llega a enterarse, Aominecchi. ¿Valía la pena meterse en tantos problemas?

—Si lo hice es porque sí valía la pena, idiota —el moreno le respondió con voz neutral, algo rasposa por el frío—. Tenía algo importante que defender. Punto.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que era yo? —Aomine preguntó cambiando de tema rápido; parecía querer evadir la pregunta anterior—. Tú no me viste y aun así te diste cuenta que fui yo quien te golpeó.

—Eres el único idiota que me saluda a golpes —le respondió algo cortante, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Supongo que también fue para no perder la costumbre, ¿no?

—Esta vez quería comprobar algo.

—¿Comprobar algo?

—La primera vez que te vi creí que eras una yousei. Sólo por eso te invité a mi cuartel, quería atraparte ahí —confesó desinteresado, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero después me di cuenta que eras demasiado tonto para ser una yousei y además… no brillabas —por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ryota vio cómo los labios de Aomine se estiraban en una sonrisa mínima, pero sincera y de felicidad pura—. Pero ahora sí.

—¿Ah?

—Ahora brillas, Kise —el moreno hablaba del espectacular partido que había mostrado en la cacha minutos atrás; sencillamente había sido deslumbrante—. Y ahora que te atrapé yousei, ¿me cumplirás mi deseo? —preguntó al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —descolocado ante el gesto de Aomine, le puso ambas manos en el pecho, para tratar de crear distancia entre sus cuerpos—. Además, ¿de qué deseo me estás hablando?

—Primero debes prometer que lo cumplirás.

Ryota se sorprendió, tanto, que dejó de luchar por liberarse y permaneció estático. Eso se parecía demasiado a las palabras que él mismo había usado diez años atrás, el día de su promesa. ¿Eso significaba que aún lo recordaba? ¿Era posible que Aomine nunca lo hubiera olvidado?

—¿Acaso me vas a decir que te acuerdas de esa cosa tan vieja? —preguntó con algo de duda en la voz, tratando que en ésta no se reflejara el rayo de esperanza que atravesó su corazón al oírlo hablar así.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Tú no lo recuerdas?

Ryota parpadeó sorprendido por la pregunta, sin saber qué responder: ser sincero o mentir, un gran dilema. No se sentía confiado en abrir tanto su corazón y confesarle que no había dejado de pensar en él desde el día en que lo conoció, no quería reconocer que desde ese día, la vida sin él había perdido sentido.

—¿Y cuál es tu deseo? —preguntó evadiendo el tema anterior.

—Primero promete que lo cumplirás.

—Está bien, Aominecchi.

—Deseo que nunca me olvides.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Claro que sí! Así podré mantener siempre mi promesa.

Ryota abrió los ojos de golpe, enormes de sorpresa. Su rostro palideció de pronto… Así que era verdad, Aomine lo recordaba todo, lo recordaba y en todo ese tiempo nunca le había dicho nada.

—¿De verdad aún te acuerdas de eso? —preguntó con la angustia apretándole el pecho, y sabía que sus ojos transparente podían reflejar la verdad de sus sentimientos—. Creí que después de tanto tiempo, lo más lógico es que lo hubieras olvidado.

—Pero fue una promesa de hombres, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Aomine levantó el brazo derecho, el brazo que tenía libre, porque el otro aún estaba enredado en la cintura de Ryota; mostró la misma pulsera vieja que él le había regalado tiempo atrás—. Te prometí que nos volveríamos a encontrar y lo cumplí. Y esta vez no te tienes que marchar nunca.

—Pero ahora fuiste tú el que se marchó —Ryota respondió en un hilo de voz—. Fuiste tú el que me dejó solo.

—Bueno, supongo que eso significa que estamos a mano.

Aomine apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre su cintura, a cambio, se ganó un suave quejido como recompensa y una mirada dorada llena de sorpresa. Debido al nuevo contacto, Ryota no pudo ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo, y tragó duro sabiéndose descubierto. Estaba consciente que el moreno no había despegado la mirada de sus labios, ahora entreabiertos porque la respiración se le había dificultado. Cuando la mano de Aomine se movió en su espalda, bajando peligrosamente, su cuerpo respondió como acto reflejo, arqueándose al toque por el cosquilleo que recorrió su espina dorsal, pero su movimiento sólo consiguió que ahora estuviera apegado por completo al pecho del moreno, tanto, que sentía el latir frenético de ambos corazones.

La mano libre de Aomine le rozó el cuello con suavidad extrema, tan atípica en él, subió lento, recorriendo su cuello delgado, la línea ahora rígida de su mandíbula, y se posó sobre su mejilla suave. Se rindió ante aquel toque, inclinó el cuello, dejándose acariciar, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Supo que estaba a centímetros de su boca, cuando sintió el aliento cálido del moreno directo sobre sus labios; se estremeció ante ese contacto mínimo, de sólo el aliento sobre su piel.

La mano de Aomine se movió, le rozó los labios con el pulgar, incitándolo a abrirlos para él y cuando los largos y firmes dedos del moreno le levantaron el montón, supo sin dudas lo que seguía. Sintió su boca, suave y carnosa, sobre sus labios. Con este simple contacto, sintió que un fuego nacía dentro de su pecho, ¿era adrenalina? ¿Placer? ¿Amor?

No supo cuando lo hizo, sólo supo que su cuerpo se movió por instinto y rodeó con fuerza el cuello del moreno. Éste respondió moviendo la mano desde su montón hasta su nuca, y lo obligó a ladear el cuello para profundizar el beso.

El beso había sido tan sutil, sólo una succión de ambas bocas, pero Aomine se valió de un mordisco en su labio inferior, que lo obligó a abrir la boca para jadear, y se abrió paso con la lengua. La danza que ahora hacían sus bocas era sensual, fuerte, apasionada; lograba que el calor de su pecho se intensificara y se le subiera a las mejillas. Pero las manos de Ryota, arrugando la chaqueta del moreno, le indicaron que la falta de aire era demasiada. Se separaron a regañadientes, deteniéndose ambos en unos últimos besos en la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando Aomine se alejó unos centímetros de su cuerpo, Ryota pudo ver en el brillo azul profundo de sus ojos, al niño salvaje del bosque que conoció en el pasado, y supo ahí que lo que sentía por él era amor; siempre había sido amor.

—Diez años atrás, te prometí que no nos separaríamos nunca —el moreno le tocó la mejilla con suavidad, un gesto de cariño puro—. Quiero cumplir esa promesa.

—Ya te habías tardado, idiota —su rostro se iluminó con su sonrisa—. No tienes idea del tiempo que llevo esperando por esto, chico salvaje.

.

.

¿Conoces el lugar entre el sueño y el despertar, el lugar donde todavía puedes recordar los sueños? Ahí es donde siempre te amaré, donde te estaré esperando.

— Peter Pan —

ahgdHSGFJhsfg

_Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que esta pequeña y simple historia haya sido de su agrado._

_Besos~_

1 Yousei: hada


End file.
